Marry U
by Kashamumi-kun
Summary: Presente de Amigo Secreto da SS4G. Um casamento, os noivos e uma música. O que há demais nisso?


_**Disclaimer:**__ Saint Seiya não me pertence... se pertencesse, a Saori teria morrido no dia em que o Aiolos a salvou, o Camus e o Milo já estariam casados, igualmente o Shaka e o Mú. Mas Saint Seiya pertence á Kurumada, Toei e Bandai (todos os direitos reservados) e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos. _

* * *

**Marry U**

**By Kashamumi kun**

-Aiolos, eu tô nervoso...

-Aiolia, pela última vez... Para quieto, porra! Senão a sua gravata vai voltar pra casa e você casa sem ela! – Um já sem paciência Aiolos tentava, em vão, fazer um nó decente na gravata do irmão, que estava prestes a se casar. Situavam-se na sacristia da igreja: Aiolia saiu de casa sem a gravata e só quando chegou à igreja foi que lembrou dela. E quem teve que cuidar do problema? Aiolos, claro.

É claro também que Aiolia não fez só isso de besteira. Esqueceu de passar na casa de seus pais para buscar sua mãe... Esqueceu de avisar seu patrão de que iria casar... Esqueceu as alianças na floricultura quando foi encomendar os quilos de copo-de-leite que sua noive queria... Mas desde quando alguém do signo de fogo consegue se acalmar diante de uma grande mudança na vida?

-Cara, eu vou me casar! – Passou a mão pela testa, nervosamente, enxugando o suor de nervoso – Você sabe o que é isso? Não ser mais solteiro?

-É claro que eu sei, eu sou casado, sabia? Ou também esqueceu disso?

-Você é casado com um homem, não conta. Não é a mesma coisa que casar com uma mulher. – Olhou no relógio pela milésima vez em dez minutos.

Balançando a cabeça e rindo do estado do irmão, Aiolos finalmente terminou de arrumar a gravata do leonino. – Fica calmo, Olia, por Zeus... Você a ama, não ama?

-Mais que tudo na minha vida. – Respirou fundo, falhando em tentar parar de tremer.

-Então vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver. Confia no seu irmão aqui. – Sorriu em apoio ao mais novo e o abraçou fraternamente.

-Que os Deuses o escutem, Olos...

**.....AS2M.....**

-Cadê a Marin? – Perguntou, nervosamente, à loira que acabara de entrar no quarto.

-Ela acabou de sair da última cirurgia, o Shun foi buscá-la. – Entrou no quarto, seguida de mais duas mulheres.

-June, você tem noção que já era pra ela estar na igreja?

-E o que você quer que eu faça, Shina? Que eu tire aquela doida do meio de uma cirurgia de vida ou morte de um cara que levou um tiro na cabeça? – Disse a loira, enquanto indicava às mulheres onde elas poderiam ficar para fazer o cabelo e a maquiagem da noiva.

-Existe um milhão de cirurgiões em Atenas, ela não precisava ter ido.

-Da próxima vez, eu amarro ela na cama! – Já sem paciência, June pegou o telefone e discou o número do hospital. Ouviu chamar uma vez, porém desligou ao ver a ruiva, de bob nos cabelos, entrando calmamente pela porta do quarto. – Marin, pelo amor de Zeus!

-Da próxima vez juro que jogo seu bip fora, sua demente. – Disse a morena, já indicando a cadeira para Marin sentar.

-Hiii, gente, calma! Casar eu posso me casar amanhã, isso eu garanto. Mas o cara não sobreviveria com uma bala bem no centro nervoso do cérebro até amanhã. – Riu, sentando-se despreocupadamente na cadeira bem frente a um espelho.

-Você não é gente, Marin. – Disse a loira, já mais calma, indo até o closet para pegar o vestido da noiva.

As mulheres, então, começaram a maquiar e a fazer o cabelo da ruiva. Uma maquiagem nada pesada, que combinasse com o tom de pele de Marin. Arrumaram o cabelo em um coque elegante, deixando uma franja projetada caindo sobre a testa delicada da neurocirurgiã. Um batom claro, unhas brancas.

June trouxe, então, o vestido. Cuidadosamente, para não estragar as unhas, Marin vestiu-o. Ficou deslumbrante. Era um vestido tomara-que-caia, com um delicado desenho padronizado, bordado com pequenos brilhantes. Até a cintura era parecido com um corpete, moldando o corpo bem definido da pisciana. A partir daí, o vestido ia se soltando em uma longa saia, com detalhes em renda branquíssima na barra. Vestiu as longas luvas brancas, que iam até os cotovelos e a sandália de salto altíssimo, também branca, com detalhes prateados.

Finalmente, com delicadeza e cuidado, a noiva vestiu a tiara prateada, já com a grinalda, e as jóias que ganhara do pai: uma correntinha banhada à prata, com um pingente pequeno, um M e um par de brincos prateados, com apenas uma pedrinha de brilhante no centro.

-A noiva mais linda que eu já vi na vida. – Disse a loira, sorrindo e deslumbrada ao ver Marin pronta.

-Olha, eu fiquei linda, modéstia a parte... – Riu a morena, também olhando Marin – Mas Marin... Você tá parecendo uma princesa.

**.....AS2M.....**

-Aiolos...

-O que é? – Era a milésima vez que ouvia seu nome sendo chamado pelo irmão, em apenas 15 minutos esperando no altar.

-Ela desistiu, eu sinto isso, ela não quer se casar, mudou de idéia... Eu disse que não precisava, que eu a amava de qualquer maneira, mas ela insistiu... E deve ter se arrependido... – Passou a mão pelo rosto, nervosamente.

O sagitariano respirou bem fundo, pedindo paciência aos deuses, a todos que lembrou o nome naquele momento. – Daqui a pouco eu vou começar a acreditar que ela estará cometendo um erro terrível casando-se com você. Sossega, Aiolia, pelo amor de Buda! Olha isso, até ao Buda você me fez recorrer.

-Mas Olos, ela tá atrasada!

-Dez minutos. DEZ, Aiolia, e não duas horas.

Aiolia aparentemente aquietou-se. Quer dizer... Parou de falar: a ponta de seu pé batia incessantemente, num ritmo frenético de puro nervoso e ansiedade. Não tirava os olhos da porta da igreja que já estava abarrotada de gente. Vez ou outra desviava o olhar para o altar, todo enfeitado com lírios e copos-de-leite branquíssimos, como todo o tecido que enfeitava as laterais dos bancos dos convidados. Sua mente fervilhava. Na verdade, estava morrendo de medo de desmaiar no altar. Isso mesmo, Aiolia estava pior que qualquer noiva grávida de 17 anos que é obrigada pelo pai a se casar. Também, depois de 7 anos de namoro... Ele disse à Marin que não precisavam disso; porém a ruiva queria tudo nos conformes, tudo como mandava o figurino: de igreja lotada à quebra de taças na festa. Vai ficar caro, Marin!, argumentara o leonino. Mas a ruiva rira divertida, balançando a cabeça e dizendo que dinheiro para eles não era problema. E de fato não era mesmo. Marin era uma neurocirurgiã muito conceituada e ganhava rios de dinheiro pelas pesquisas que eram financiadas por instituições em busca de curas para doenças mentais. E Aiolia era dono de uma rede internacional de concessionárias de automóveis, com franquias até no Canadá. Ou seja: Aiolia não tinha como escapar.

Não que o louro não amasse Marin, ele sempre fora doido e apaixonado por ela. Mas achava desnecessário o casamento, já que moravam muito bem juntos há dois anos. Em uma casa enorme, diga-se de passagem.

Uma música característica e conhecida começou a ecoar pela igreja, tirando Aiolia de seus devaneios. Era a Marcha Nupcial, tocada apenas por um violinista, pois era o instrumento de encantamento para Marin.

O coração de Aiolia disparou. Imediatamente virou o olhar para a porta da igreja, que ainda estava fechada. Não enxergava nada, apenas a porta. Tudo ao seu redor havia sumido naquele instante. Só tentava criar na sua mente a imagem de Marin, o amor da sua vida, vestida de noiva.

**.....AS2M.....**

Já dentro da limusine, a calma de Marin estava sendo afetada pela ansiedade do evento. Era como se só agora tivesse caído a ficha de que ela iria se casar. Tinha o braço dado com o pai, que estava sentado ao seu lado, também nervoso. Marin era filha única, então o pai estava igualmente ansioso, apesar de Marin ter saído de casa havia dois anos.

Shina e June estavam sentadas no banco de frente para a noiva. Tinham um leve sorriso no rosto, pois finalmente chegara a hora de Marin. As três eram amigas desde a infância e nunca perderam contato um com a outra. June e Shina já eram casadas, então esse era um momento especial para o trio. Era como se estivessem completando uma fase da amizade, como se estivessem todas indo a um mesmo nível da vida.

A limusine estacionou frente à porta da igreja. Ao descer do carro, a ruiva sentiu um frio na barriga indescritível. Na mão esquerda trazia um buquê de lírios e tinha o braço direito enlaçado no braço esquerdo do pai. Shina e June desceram e entraram, tomando seus postos de madrinhas.

Antes de entrar, Marin parou frente à porta, fechando os olhos e respirando bem fundo, tentando acalmar seu coração.

-Pronta, filha? É isso mesmo o que quer? – Perguntou-lhe o pai, olhando-a com ternura.

-Pronta. – Respirou fundo mais uma vez e voltou o olhar para o pai, sorrindo, mesmo que nervosamente. – Tenho certeza disso desde que o conheci.

O pai sorriu carinhosamente para a ruiva e lhe beijou a testa demoradamente, desejando-lhe toda a felicidade do mundo. Depois de colocar-se em sua posição novamente, acenou com a cabeça para que um dos organizadores do casamento pudesse avisar que já poderiam começar a cerimônia.

Marin pôde ouvir o som inebriante do violino, começando a tocar a Marcha Nupcial. Para ela, era o violino que tinha o som mais perfeito dentre todos os outros instrumentos musicais. Correu-lhe um frio pela espinha ao ver a porta começar a abrir. Isso piorou quando pôde enxergar a igreja maravilhosamente lotada e enfeitada do jeito que descrevera ao futuro marido. Seus lábios abriram-se em um sorriso largo e emocionado ao enxergar Aiolia ao longe, com aquela expressão de nervoso e, ao mesmo tempo de felicidade.

No altar, Aiolia não sabia se tentava conter as lágrimas ou se as deixava cair, entregando-se à emoção do casamento. Seu corpo inteiro tremeu ao ver a ruiva na porta da igreja, deslumbrante, mais linda ainda do que havia conseguido formar na sua mente minutos atrás. Tinha as mãos cruzadas – e suadas – na frente de corpo. Não tirou o olhar de Marin nem por um segundo até, lentamente, o pai traze-la até si.

De perto, ela parecia um anjo. Ele poderia compará-la a uma santa, mas seria utópico; algo no olhar daquela ruiva o deixava louco de desejo. E o olhar puro de uma santa não causaria tal reação.

-É a segunda vez que eu te peço isso, mas é sempre bom reforçar. – A voz do futuro sogro o tirou de seu deslumbre. Sorriu, ainda nervosamente, e olhou para o pai de Marin, enquanto este lhe entregava a filha – Faça-a feliz, Aiolia.

Muito emocionado e ainda segurando as lágrimas, Aiolia deu o braço à Marin. – Confie em mim, Ishiro.

Ishiro novamente beijou a testa da filha e a olhou também tomado de emoção. – Eu te amo, minha princesa. E, se você está feliz com isso, seu pai aqui está o dobro. – Sorriu mais uma vez, passando a mão pelo rosto de Marin e, com um último olhar ao noivo, dirigiu-se ao altar, ficando ao lado da esposa.

A ruiva, sorrindo encantadoramente, deu o braço à Aiolia e lançou-lhe um olhar que dizia tudo o que estava sentindo naquele momento. Aiolia captou o recado e, enquanto ajoelhavam-se frente ao padre, sussurrou um "Eu te amo" para a noiva.

As orações decorreram normalmente, até que chegou a hora mais decisiva de uma cerimônia do tipo.

-Aiolia, você aceita Marin como sua esposa?

O grego tentou responder de imediato, mas sua voz falhou miseravelmente. Fez que sim com a cabeça, apenas segundos depois dando sua palavra ao microfone que o padre entendia a si. – Sim.

-Marin, você aceita Aiolia como seu esposo?

-Sim. – Sua resposta foi cristalina e havia mais certeza em sua palavra do que no fato de um mais um ser igual a dois.

Tinham as mãos dadas ao ar, um de frente para o outro, enquanto o padre dava as bênçãos finais. Os olhos de ambos pareciam dois ímãs de pólos opostos, de tanto que se atraíam.

E então, a daminha de honra trouxe-lhes as alianças, o que os faria marido e mulher aos olhos dos desconhecidos.

-Marin... – Começou Aiolia, tomando coragem e, lentamente, colocando o anel dourado no dedo anelar da noiva – Eu, Aiolia, prometo amar-te e respeitar-te. Na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, durante todos os dias da minha vida. – Com o coração aos pulos e, internamente, repetindo tais palavras, terminou de colocar a aliança em Marin e depositou um beijo respeitoso e terno no dorso da mão da ruiva.

-Aiolia... – Começou a repetir o mesmo ritual católico, sem tirar o olhar dos olhos azuis do noivo – Eu, Marin, prometo amar-te e respeitar-te. – Sua voz deu uma vacilada, de pura emoção – Na alegria e na tristeza... Na saúde e na doença... Durante todos os dias da minha vida. – Apertou as mãos de Aiolia entre as suas, não segurando uma lágrima que teimou em deslizar pelo rosto alvo da japonesa.

-Eu vos declaro marido e mulher. – Terminou o padre, apontando de um para o outro. – Pode beijar a noiva.

Aiolia tinha o olhar ainda parado em Marin. Não conseguia tirar os olhos daquela mulher, agora sua mulher.

-Aiolia...

Como podia ser tão linda? Os deuses o haviam abençoado com essa mulher maravilhosa.

-Olia...

Precisava lembrar de agradecer ao Camus, um amigo que lhe havia apresentado Marin.

-Aiolia!

-O quê? – A voz aveludada, agora saindo entre os dentes de Marin, o tirou de seus devaneios, como se fosse acordado de um sonho.

-Pode beijar a noiva... – A ruiva percebera que Aiolia estava em outra dimensão e acabou por rir de leve, olhando-o com paixão.

-Ah sim... – O leonino riu sem-graça, porém fez o que o padre lhe havia pedido. Passou a mão pela maçã do rosto da sua esposa e lhe deu um selinho terno e leve, me respeito ao padre e à igreja.

E aquela sensação que ficou em ambos, depois daquele derradeiro gesto de fim de cerimônia? A partir daí, não era apenas o fato de morarem juntos que os uniriam; um símbolo de união residia em seus dedos. Residia até no mais ínfimo dos detalhes: um cadastro em loja de departamentos, ou uma pesquisa de campo do Governo.

Muitas pessoas casam-se de alegres, temos que confessar. Nenhuma quantia de tempo é suficiente o bastante para um conhecer o outro. Mas em seis meses as pessoas são ainda desconhecidas entre si.

O casamento vem grudado com a certeza do que se quer. As pessoas, em sua maioria, são impulsivas e casam-se sem saber se é com aquela pessoa que querem passar o resto de seus dias. Se é com aquela pessoa que querem dividir o banheiro, dividir a cama, dividir as compras e as contas.

Aiolia e Marin foram destinados um ao outro. Seus destinos cruzaram-se pelas fiadeiras dos deuses. Não decidiram isso imparcialmente, de uma hora para a outra. Eles tinham a certeza que ninguém mais os faria feliz como era mútua a felicidade entre eles.

Por isso Marin conseguiu acabar a cirurgia na hora certa. Por isso Aiolos se dispôs a buscar a gravata de Aiolia. Porque nada físico e terrestre poderia impedir que duas almas gêmeas findassem seu destinos juntas para sempre.

"_Love oh baby my girl_

_Geudaen naui juhnbu nunbushige areumdawoon_

_Naui shinbu shini jushin suhnmul_

_Haengbokhangayo geudaeui ggaman nunesuh nunmuri heureujyo_

_Ggaman muhri pappuri dwel ddaeggajido_

_Naui sarang naui geudae saranghal guhseul na maengsehalgeyo_

_Geudaereul saranghandaneun mal pyuhngsaeng maeil haejugo shipuh_

_Would you marry me? Nuhl saranghago akkimyuh saragago shipuh_

_Geudaega jami deul ddaemada nae pare jaewuhjugo shipuh_

_Would you marry me? Iruhn naui maeum huhrakhaejullae?_

_Pyuhngsaeng gyuhte isseulge (I do) Nuhl saranghaneun guhl (I do)_

_Nungwa biga wado akkyuhjumyuhnsuh (I do)_

_Nuhreul jikyuhjulge (My love)_

_Hayan dressreul ibeun geudae tuxedoreul ibeun naui moseup_

_Balguhreumeul matchumyuh guhdneun woori juh dalnimgwa byuhre_

_I swear guhjitmal shiruh uishimshiruh_

_Saranghaneun naui gongju Stay with me_

_Wooriga naireul muhguhdo wooseumyuh saragago shipuh_

_Would you marry me? Naui modeun nareul hamgge haejullae?_

_Himdeulgo uhryuhwuhdo (I do) Neul naega isseulgge (I do)_

_Woori hamggehaneun manheun nal dongan (I do) Maeil gamsahalge (My love)_

_Orae juhnbutuh nuhreul wihae junbihan_

_Nae sone bitnaneun banjireul badajwuh_

_Oneulgwa gateun maeumeuro jigeumui yaksok giuhkhalge_

_Would you marry me?_

_Pyuhngsaeng gyuhte isseulge (I do) Nuhl saranghaneun guhl (I do)_

_Nungwa biga wado akkyuhjumyuhnsuh (I do) nuhreul jikyuhjulge (I do)_

_Himdeulgo uhryuhwuhdo (I do) Neul naega isseulgge (I do)_

_Woori hamggehaneun manheun nal dongan (I do) Maeil gamsahalge (My love)_

_Naega geudae ege deuril guhseun sarangbakke uhbjyo_

_Geujuh geuppuninguhl bojalguhtuhbjyo_

_Suhtulluhboigo manhi bujokhaedo naui sarang_

_Naui geudae jikyuhjulgeyo_

_Hangajiman yaksokhaejullae? Museunil issuhdo_

_Woori suhro saranghagiro geuppuniya_

_Nawa gyuhrhonhaejullae? I do"_

_Fim.  
_

_

* * *

_

_Tradução:  
_

"_Amor  
Oh baby, minha garota  
Você é tudo pra mim  
Minha brilhante linda noiva  
Nós seremos felizes  
Seus olhos negros vão encher de lágrimas  
Mesmo se seu cabelo preto ficar branco  
Meu amor, você meu amor, prometo te amar_

_Dizer "te amo" todos os dias da minha vida  
É o que eu mais quero fazer  
Você quer casar comigo?  
Quero te amar, cuidar e viver com você_

_Eu quero te carregar no meu ombro  
Sempre que você dormir  
Você quer casar comigo?  
Com seu coração, você me aceita?_

_Acompanhar você a vida inteira, aceito  
Te amar, aceito  
Mesmo na neve ou na chuva te proteger, aceito  
Me deixe ser aquele que vai te proteger, meu amor_

_Você está vestindo o véu de noiva  
E eu vestindo terno  
Nós dois caminhando em sincronia  
Nas estrelas e na lua, prometo  
Sem mentiras e suspeitas  
Minha querida princesa, fique comigo_

_Mesmo se nós ficarmos velhos  
Vamos sorrir e viver  
Você quer casar comigo?  
Você pretende viver o resto da vida comigo?_

_Não importa se estamos muito cansados, aceito  
Sempre estarei do seu lado, aceito  
Os dias que gastaremos juntos, aceito  
Todos os dias meu coração será agradecido, meu amor_

_A muito tempo atrás  
Eu preparei isso pra você  
Por favor aceite esse anel na minha mão  
Como a vontade que tivemos hoje  
Lembre-se das promessas que estamos fazendo agora  
Você quer casar comigo?_

_Acompanhar você a vida inteira, aceito  
Te amar, aceito (Eu quero casar com você)  
Mesmo na neve ou na chuva te proteger, aceito  
O que vai ter proteger, aceito_

_A única coisa que posso te dar é amor  
Mesmo que seja insignificante  
Mesmo que faça algo errado  
Eu vou proteger nosso amor  
Vamos prometer  
Não importa o que vai acontecer  
Nós vamos, nós vamos nos amar sempre  
Então... você vai casar comigo?  
Aceito"_

OMG, como foi difícil tirar essa fic da minha cabecinha. Mas saiu, é isso o que importa!

Bien, essa fic é um presente de Amigo Secreto, da comunidade Saint Seiya For Girls, do Orkut. Minha amiga secreta é a Dréinha \o/ Querida, te desejo um ótimo Natal e Ano Novo, muitas felicidades e idéias pra fanfics XD Digo isso porque eu sei o quando é difícil criar um enredo pra histórias x.x

Espero MUITO que tenha gostado. Há meses que eu não escrevia e foi quase que um desafio pra mim esse presente.

Enfim, eu consegui, graças a Buda.

Créditos: Essa música é coreana (apesar de a Marin ser japonesa...). É de um grupo que chama Super Junior. Sugiro o grupo, eles são demais e a música é linda e gostosíssima de se ouvir. A música chama Marry U, que usei para dar nome à fic. Todos os direitos reservados ao grupo.

Feliz Natal à todos e um próspero ano novo (que coisa mais clichê isso).

Beijos.

_**K.k.**_

22.12.08, 17h27.


End file.
